Fix you
by Giselittle
Summary: no quiero adelantar demasiado de esta historia, lo unico que les diré es que lloré al hacerla y fue la primera y unica historia en la que fui solamente y nada mas que un medio de comunicacion, tuve la obligacion de escribirla una vez que aparecio en mi mente. NOTA DE LA AUTORA ACTUAL AL FINAL DEL FIC


**Fix you **

**Kurt y Blaine**

**Canción: Fix you - Glee**

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA ACTUAL AL FINAL DEL FIC**

**Nota de la autora: **

Es la primera nota que hago antes de empezar la historia, porque no me quiero olvidar de decirles algunas cosas. Una es que espero que el texto me alcance para poner la canción entera. Todas las veces que pensé en esta historia casi me pongo a llorar. Está basada en el capítulo 7x18 (creo) de Dr. House, en la historia de Trece. Espero que esta historia los destroce tanto como a mi xD lloré cuando la escribí. Al día siguiente de haberla escrito, después que volví de la escuela, puse la canción, me senté en el suelo y lloré como no lo había hecho hace mucho tiempo.

Le debo agradecer a mi beta, **julieloveskurt**, por su paciencia (debo admitir que ni siquiera pude estudiar porque estaba esperando poder publicar esta historia).

Voy a mostrar esta historia a todo el mundo (algo que jamás hago) porque todo el mundo me escuchó hablar de ella.

Cuando terminé de escribir esto, vi el 3x03 y no pude evitar cambiar la canción que había elegido (Más Allá, de La Ley) por esta. Les dejo la canción con la traducción de Fix You (**Repararte**), es muy emotiva:

www . youtube watch?v=1lbYQWf12CQ

Como dice el video de La Ley, que les dejo abajo para que lo vean igual: **Dedicado a la eterna luz de esperanza que vive dentro de todos nosotros**.

www . youtube watch?v=vyufxiLt-6Q

Aclaro por las dudas: **miro Glee por Fox Latinoamérica (actualmente van por el 3x03) y no quiero recibir spoilers**.

* * *

Pov Blaine

Hacia muchos años que trabajaba como médico. Mi carrera como músico había fracasado tan pronto como terminé la secundaria, pero no me molestaba, realmente disfrutaba el ser médico.

Estaba haciendo guardia en la parte de Terapia Intensiva, cuando de repente escuché ruidos en una de las habitaciones y, ya que esa zona estaba bastante desolada, fui a ver a uno de los pocos pacientes de la noche.

Entré a la habitación revisando unos papeles y, sin prestar mucha atención, levanté la vista hacia mi paciente.

Me paralicé, mirándolo fijamente, y mis papeles fueron a parar al piso.

Kurt me miraba con sus ojos claros clavados en los míos, con una sonrisa dulce en sus labios. Tenia puesta en la nariz la sonda del oxigeno y se veía débil, muy débil.

—_Hola, Blaine—_dijo sin que la sonrisa se borrara de su rostro.

Me acerqué hacia él lentamente, con temor, temor a los recuerdos que me atacaban; revisé los papeles de su evolución y vi que el cáncer había avanzado mucho. El dolor en mi pecho se mezclaba con la recriminación hacia mí mismo.

Me acerqué a su cama, sin animarme a mirarlo, pero me obligué a hacerlo. Agarré su mano y sentí como si volviera a ser ese adolescente que una vez fui.

Kurt señaló con la cabeza al aparato que lo mantenía con vida y dijo —_Apágalo— _la respiración se me cortó y su voz se volvió más dulce cuando dijo —_Por todo lo que hemos vivido juntos, apágalo, Blaine—_

Intenté hablar, pero lo único que logré que saliera de mis labios fue un susurro temeroso —_No… puedo…—_ solté su mano y salí de la habitación, dejándolo solo e intentando olvidar el sentimiento que abordaba mi pecho, sabiendo que era muy probable que fuera la ultima vez que lo vería.

**Cuando haces tu mayor esfuerzo, pero no tienes éxito**

**Cuando obtienes lo que quieres, pero no lo que necesitas**

* * *

Escuché ruidos en la habitación en la que estaba internado Kurt, y a pesar de que mi cerebro se resistía ante la idea, mi corazón pudo más y corrí hacia allí; justo cuando estaban saliendo unos médicos, muy apurados.

Entré casi por instinto. Y lo que vi me destrozó.

Kurt se encontraba en la cama, temblando, solo, con sus ojos llenos de dolor y de lágrimas. No recordaba la última vez que lo había visto llorar así. Lo vi desecho, sin esperanzas. Sentí que mis ojos se humedecían.

**Cuando te sientes tan cansado, que no puedes dormir**

**Atascado en reversa**

**Cuando las lágrimas corren por tu rostro**

— _¡Blaine!... ¡Blaine!... ¡por favor!... ¡te lo ruego!...— _me gritó desesperado, a pesar de que su voz era débil. Su dolor era tan visible que me dolía a mí.

Con lágrimas en mis ojos y sin razonar demasiado lo que hacia, desconecté los sensores que indicaban sus pulsaciones y luego apagué el aparato que lo mantenía con vida.

**Te prometo que aprenderé de mis errores**

Sentía como una parte de mi se rompía para nunca sanar.

Agarré su mano y lo miré a los ojos, mientras sentía como la muerte se acercaba para llevarlo. _–Gracias-_ susurró sinceramente, y sentí su paz.

Miré los ojos de Kurt y vi como él se iba para no regresar, ni al mundo ni a mi vida.

**Las luces te guiarán camino a casa**

**Y encenderán tus huesos**

**Y yo intentaré repararte**

Me quedé mirando su cuerpo por un rato, al cual él ya no pertenecía.

Solté su mano y corrí, corrí como nunca antes lo había hecho, hasta llegar a mi despacho. Me senté en el suelo y el llanto rompió mi garganta, y mis lágrimas surcaron mi rostro.

**Cuando perdiste algo que no puedes reemplazar**

**Cuando amas a alguien, pero se desperdicia ese amor**

**¿Podría ser peor?**

Kurt me había dejado. Yo lo había abandonado anteriormente y ahora él me había pedido que lo dejara ir. Kurt había sido una de las personas más importantes en mi vida y ahora ya no estaba. Era el precio que tenia que pagar por haberlo dejado, pero era tan doloroso. Un vacío se instaló en mi pecho, un vacío que sabia que jamás se iría.

**Desde las alturas o en el suelo**

**Cuando estás demasiado enamorado para olvidar**

**Si nunca lo intentas, nunca sabrás**

**Lo que vales**

* * *

**Muchos de mis seguidores habituales ya han leido esta historia, algunos se preguntarán por qué la saqué, otros por qué la volvi a subir.**

**La realidad es una y es que competí con esta historia por un concurso nacional y al no recibir respuesta de eso, decidi que les di el suficiente tiempo a ellos y ahora les permito a ustedes volver a disfrutar de una de las historias mmas desgarradoras que he escrito. Es raro el no haber recibido respuesta alguna de ese concurso porque es un concurso oficial y creo realmente que se disollvio en la nada, porque no he visto nada referennte a que se haya hecho algun acto al respecto. **

**Sin mas preambulos, les dejaré los reviews que habia recibido hasta ese momento**

* * *

MissCoblaine  
2011-11-25 . chapter 1

** .Dios**

Que te digo? Empece a leer y ya estaba llorando.

Es el unico klaine que me hace llorar, para serte sincera. Nunca lloro, asi que pense que no lo haria pero vaya que todo lo que tenga que ver con hospitales me hace llorar.

Esta hermoso... simplemente lo ame, pero igual esta bastante duro.

Me gusto. Bastante. Aunque me haya hecho llorar.

Saludos de una MissCoblaine moqueando y con lagrimas en los ojos :')  


* * *

cimari  
2011-11-21 . chapter 1

**Saludos:**

Primero que todo te felicito por tu fic aunque no me gustan mucho los fics tristes en esta pareja ^^

Sobre la canción, debo decir que me encanta y luego de ver el 3x03 la amé aún más (es el cap de esta temp q más me ha gustado). Si bien al ser chilena como que debería gustarme mucho La Ley pero no es así jaja pero la canción q tenías en consideración si me gusta.

Para mi House sigue siendo mi serie favorita, aunque me digan que ya no es tan buena como antes, no me importa. Precisamente que usarás la historia de 13 que dentro de la última temp fue la historia que más me gustó, la de su hermano y la que compartió con Chase cuando comparten como vivir con la carga de haber matado a alguien.

Bueno, que estés bien y espero leerte pronto de nuevo.  


* * *

candy  
2011-11-21 . chapter 1

**aaaaaiii k horror no me gustó k kurt se muriera, no me gusta leer los fics donde se muere alguno de ellos y no creí k éste seria uno de esos :(. Llore muchooo! Escribe algo más alegre saludos.  
**

* * *

.  
2011-11-20 . chapter 1

**awwwwwwwwww es taan perfeecto me encantooo, y la cancion es precioosaa. Pobre Blaine D':, sabes es la segunda vez que leo un fic donde kurt tiene cancer, porque la crueldad? xD igual amo el drama -w- te quedo geniial n_n  
**

* * *

DianaColferDC  
2011-11-20 . chapter 1

**HOLA!**

Me prepare al empezar a leer puse Fix You y todo...

Apenas lei:Por todo lo que hemos vivido juntos, apágalo, Blaine

LLORE!

QUE FEO:'(

:'(

Lo siento es todo lo que puede comentar sigo llorando y la canción sigue sonando...

*Postada tu historia no fue mala, solo que fue muy dolorosa para mi Klainer...*  


* * *

Happy-Romantic  
2011-11-20 . chapter 1

**Literalmente, me dejas sin palabras. Es profundamente emotiva, es mas estoy llorando mientras escribo este comentario, es increible. Tus Historias son cada vez mejores, pero deja de jugar con nuestras emociones! (estoy jugando, deverias hacer mas historias como estas, aunque menos tristes! xD)**

De tu fan numero uno, Happy-Romantic.  


* * *

coffee-order  
2011-11-20 . chapter 1

**me hiciste llorar, y eso es mucho porque solo he llorado con 5 fics contando este (y he leido como mil)**

esta muy bueno este fic, aunque muy depre

y como piensa Blaine de dejar ir a Kurt y todo eso omg, me senti como el  



End file.
